


close your eyes (and don't cry like some heartbroken teenage girl)

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [7]
Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(“Aren’t you hot?”</p><p>“Well thank you, Takatora.”</p><p>“No! I mean, seriously. Are you not sweating under that?!”</p><p>“Takatora, the day I took my scarf off in public is the day I die.”</p><p>“... That’s extreme, isn’t it? But sometimes I see your face in our apartment. Is that mean you’re going to die?”</p><p>“You’re an exception, Takatora. That’s all you need to know.”</p><p>Takatora’s heart flutters by the words. He swears he’s not acting like some lovestruck teenage girl!).</p><p>Takatora wakes up in a universe where he is a college student majoring in architecture and shares an apartment with one Otani Yoshitsugu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes (and don't cry like some heartbroken teenage girl)

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is really dead, isn't it?
> 
> I made this for my friend at my class, in exchange for a KanHan fanart! I love this pairing, and I hope I can write more in the future.
> 
> This was unbeta'd, so any mistakes is purely mine :3

_“Please assist my death.”_

Yoshitsugu stabbed his stomach and pulled up. Hey, Takatora hadn’t even agree to help him. But Yoshitsugu still did it nonetheless, because he knew Takatora would say  _yes_. Because Yoshitsugu knew Takatora too well. 

Takatora panicked.

He looked for his sword with clouded eyes. Yoshitsugu’s empty eyes piercing his mind.  Yoshitsugu was lying in dirt, searching for air, blood spilled everywhere. Takatora swore his sword was sheathed in his waist—but now it’s freaking gone and— _darn darn darn he couldn’t stand to hear Yoshitsugu’s dying voice for much longer._

Takatora (became more) panicked. He grabbed anything besides him (oh it’s his sword how convenient!) and swung it towards Yoshitsugu.

And the rest was black.

 

 

 

 

Takatora wakes up from his sleep.

This is not his room, he thinks. Takatora’s chamber is a bit wider than this, with futon in the middle and a wooden table next to it. Takatora’s chamber is full of books and parchments of his castle designs on the dusty corner of his room. Takatora’s chamber is like bedrooms in general— it has a sliding door, floors from straws, and definitely it hasn’t got a door with knob nor ceramic tiles. Takatora’s wall is also not blue, and Takatora remembers he puts his kitchen far away from his bedroom when he designed the house. But he’s sure he hears someone cooking.

Is he dreaming?

Takatora’s question vanishes when he sees a silhouette rests in front of the door, bread knife in his hand. His body is thin like a woman. He clips his hair and wears meatbuns patterned apron. He has a feeble eyes like a cat’s. He also wears a blue scarf—a really familiar scarf because it’s his  _freaking scarf_ —that covers half of his face. But no, that is not the reason he stares at him like some lovestruck teenage girl, but because the man in front of him is so goddamn familiar and makes he thinks  _am I still dreaming_ —

“Wash your face. It looks so dumb.” he says.

Okay .... He’s now sure he’s not dreaming. The Yoshitsugu he knows has a mouth like that.

“Ugh—”

“Don’t you dare sleep again. I made you a coffee and a sandwich—and I will not reheat your coffee if it gets cold again.”

Takatora looks at him dumbfounded. Yoshitsugu frowns his brows. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Um, I—” Takatora swallows, hard. “I just suddenly have the feeling like I haven’t heard your voice for the longest time.”

Yoshitsugu averts his gaze shyly. “You are still dreaming,” he says, “Go wash your face.”

 

 

 

 

Breakfast with Yoshitsugu is ... weird.

He expects more conversation, but Yoshitsugu is a man who values etiquettes so of course they eat in silent. Yoshitsugu throws him a question once or twice, and he answers comprehensively. But when he asks Yoshitsugu in return all he gets is a “hn” or “yes”. It upsets him, but the food is delicious though so he won’t complain much.

“Sooo ... I’m in your place, right?” he asks. Yoshitsugu nods.

“And yours as well.” Yoshitsugu adds.

“ ... Why are you seem confused?” Yoshitsugu raises an eyebrow. “How much did you drink last night?”

“Or you don’t remember that as well?”

“What? Of course I remember! I—” Takatora freezes. “... Okay, I don’t remember that much.”

“ _Really_ ,” Yoshitsugu shakes his head. “We were drinking with Masanori and the others. I was drinking with Mitsunari though, so I don’t really know what you’re doing—but I heard from a lady that you almost strip in front of the store manager.”

“Wow,  _that bad_?” Takatora awes in disbelief. “I can’t believe I did that. What. Wow.”

“Well, I stick with you for a reason.” Yoshitsugu sips his tea. “Is that why your face looks so dumb today?”

_Apart from the weird dream, yes_. Takatora nods. “Maybe you should reduce your cafein.” Yoshitsugu says before he takes Takatora’s mug.

“Don’t take it! I need warm things to reduce my hangover!”

“Tea is also warm and better for your hangover.” he exclaims.

“Your tea is your tea, my coffee is mine. Give it back or I’ll throw up.”

“Then I shall wipe it with your handtowel. The cherry blossoms patterned one.” Yoshitsugu threatens. Black aura smearing from behind. Yoshitsugu is really scary when he’s angry. “Now drink your tea and I’ll bring some mochi. Consider it a treat. I’ll prepare your bath afterwards.”

Takatora grins. “My, my, you’re spoiling me too much.”

Yoshitsugu smiles before he disappears to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

“Aren’t you going to change your clothes?”

Yoshitsugu is drying his hair while watching SpongeRob BareAss and Takatora is lying in the couch eating mochis. “I already have changed my clothes.”

“You’re going to attend your class in pajamas? Suit yourself.” Yoshitsugu brushes his hair. Takatora lays lazily as he looks at his phone. He does have a class today. It’s his favorite lecturer, Tokugawa Ieyasu. He never misses his class because he admires the professor so much. But today, he just don’t feel like it.

“I’m going now.” Yoshitsugu taps his thigh. “Are you coming?”

“I don’t feel like going.” Takatora answers sluggishly.

“Do you want me to drag you?”

“Actually,” Takatora grabs Yoshitsugu’s hand. “I was thinking maybe we can go together somewhere?”

Yoshitsugu blinks.

“And to where exactly?”

“I don’t know. We can just walk around, you know.” Takatora shrugs. Yoshitsugu will probably say no though, since he doesn’t like someone to ruin his schedule with some unplanned activities.

But much to Takatora’s surprise, Yoshitsugu says yes. “So it’s a date then.”

Takatora’s mouth drops before it turns into a smile. “It’s a date.”

 

 

 

 

They plan to have a picnic—since Takatora decides not to attend any of his class today thus not eating his bento so instead of wasting it why not—but they end up in the local bookstore. One, it’s just two blocks away from their place. Two, it’s still too early to have a picnic (and afternoon lunch). Three, Yoshitsugu loves books and it’s adorable to see his eyes shine everytime he looks at books.

(Takatora discovers maybe he has a thing for Yoshitsugu’s eyes).

Yoshitsugu is off to political section while Takatora remains in supernatural ones. He wants to buy more architectural books (because he’s majoring in it and is actually his second thing since Yoshitsugu’s eyes) but alas his money is spent (he didn’t dare to look at his bank account book). That’s why Takatora avoids the designs section vigorously and satisfy himself with reading these what-the-hell things.

(No, but seriously. How can someone turned into a wolf in a full moon? It’s like, lasts only a few minutes before it disappears again).

“They say there are multiple universes exists as we speak now.”

Takatora turns and finds a girl with short black hair, holding a pink umbrella in her armpit, and a glasses pad in her right hand. “They say alternate universes were created every time a human make choices. There are 7 billion human on earth, so there are 7 billion alternate universes created about now. Isn’t science amazing?”

“Who are you?” Takatora asks. She looks older for a high school student. She talks nonstop though. 

“But it’s not always about choices though. Sometimes there are some things that we can’t avoid, like death.”

Takatora creeps. And the girl keeps talking.

“And they say there exists an alternate universe like that. Where someone who is dead is not ... dead. And lives happily with us.”

_Stop it._

“How wonderful is that if we can see them? Get to touch and interact with them again?”

_Stop._

“But is it really our reality if we can meet them? I mean, they’re dead in our world but they’re real in—”

“STOP! What are you—”

“Takatora?” Yoshitsugu voice rings in his ear. “I finished buying my book. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Takatora answers, “I think the hangover is still get a hang of me.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No,” Takatora shakes his head. He tries to forget the weird girl from earlier. Where is she anyway? She just comes and goes as she pleases. “I’m okay. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

_“Sometimes it is okay to go against the flow.”_

 

 

 

 

“Takatora.”

“Yes?” Takatora turns towards Yoshitsugu. He’s pointing at the bus which passes them just now.

“We miss the bus.”

“Oh.” Takatora sits still at the bus stop. “ _Oh_.”

It looks like Takatora is still drunk, after all.

“Are we going to walk?”

“Yeah.”

Although Takatora answers the question, Yoshitsugu knows something is off from his friend. Takatora is acting weird. Maybe he was stressed, Yoshitsugu would like to think so. Afterall, architecture is one of the most stressful major in their university, and Takatora’s professors are not one of the kindest. But his gut is telling him it’s something else entirely, but he can’t think of anything.

Yoshitsugu decides not to think about it.

“Takatora- _kun_ ,”

“Yes, Yoshitsugu- _kun_?” Takatora replies with emphasis at  _kun_ , imitating the other one.

“Wait here.”

“Huh?” Yoshitsugu goes off before Takatora can say anything. Takatora’s eyes follows Yoshitsugu movements, but he loses them when Yoshitsugu makes a turn. A few minutes later, Yoshitsugu comes back, and hands Takatora an ice cream with blue icing on it.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about,” Yoshitsugu tells him, “but I hope this can make you feel better.”

Takatora diverts his eyes and smiles. This guy is really ....

“Thanks.” he receives the ice cream and licks it. Hm, delicious. “Sorry for making you worry. I’m okay now.”

Yoshitsugu tilts his head. “You can tell me if you’d like.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll bore you. It’s nothing serious.”

Yoshitsugu chuckles, “I listen to Sun Tzu’s Art of War everytime Professor Hanbei sleeps in class. So  _try me_.”

 

 

 

 

They decide not to take the bus and walk instead. The place they’re heading is not that far, but not close either. Besides, Takatora considers it as part of his exercise and he has ice cream at his disposal, so the heat is not a disturbance. Yoshitsugu is a bit troubled though, because he’s wearing a scarf that covers his face.

(“Aren’t you hot?”

“Well thank you, Takatora.”

“ _No_! I mean, seriously. Are you not sweating under that?!”

“Takatora, the day I took my scarf off in public is the day I die.”

“... That’s extreme, isn’t it? But sometimes I see your face in our apartment. Is that mean you’re going to die?”

“You’re an exception, Takatora. That’s all you need to know.”

Takatora’s heart flutters by the words. He swears he’s not acting like some lovestruck teenage girl!).

Yoshitsugu eats his ice cream in a hurry. There’s nothing wrong with it actually, but Takatora ... just can’t seem to handle it. The heat makes the ice cream melts faster (thank God it’s green if it’s white maybe he’ll faint or something) and smears through Yoshitsugu’s chin. Yoshitsugu’s blush (because of the heat!) is not helping his situation either.

So forget he says the heat is not a disturbance. It definitely is!

“You’re staring.” Yoshitsugu wakes Takatora from his deep thought. Takatora jumps in surprise. “I’m not!”

“You are.” Yoshitsugu smirks before he licks his ice cream in his tongue again. “If you want a taste, just tell me.”

“Wha—”

“My ice cream. If you want my ice cream, just tell me.”

That hit Takatora hard. Takatora clenches his fist. This guy is really ....

“Give me that,” Takatora asks with an annoyed face. Yoshitsugu laughs with a small voice.

 

 

 

 

The walk takes longer than they have anticipated, but they still arrive nonetheless.

Takatora has just finished spreading the picnic mat when suddenly a little girl approaches them. She has a pony tail and wears a blue cardigan. She also wears a pink flower crown on her head, possibly made by her mother.

“Your hair is really pretty, Miss!” she compliments, pointing at Yoshitsugu’s hair. “I like it!”

Takatora wants to laugh really loud but he knows Yoshitsugu will kick his face, so he shuts up.

“Thank you. Yours are pretty as well.” Yoshitsugu says in return. The girl blushes.

“Your hair is longer than me.” the girl touches them. “Is it hard to take care of it?” Takatora expects Yoshitsugu to at least flinch against it, but he stays still. Odd. Yoshitsugu usually don’t feel comfortable when someone touches his hair. Maybe he has a knack for kids?

(Takatora finds his heart flutters again. Dang it, he really is acting like a lovestruck teenage girl, isn’t he?).

“It is.” he says. “But I love taking care of it and people seems to like it as well. Don’t you take care of yours as well?”

“Well, my Father did it for me so,” the girl makes a circular move with her feet. Then she shows them her flower crown.  “My Father also made this for me! It’s pretty right?”

WHAT.

“That is amazing!” Yoshitsugu forms a smile. “Your father must be a really versed person.”

“He is!” she exclaims, “Not only that, he’s also strong! And responsible! And discipline! And also love me very much! Even though he looks a bit scary, but I still love him.”

“He sounds like an amazing person. I would like to meet him sometime.”

“Me too, Miss. But he’s off somewhere. I was looking for him but I can not find him. I hope he didn’t get lost because he’ll miss the fireworks and he will get sad.”

“Fireworks?”

“Yeah.” she stares with her big eyes. “They will hold a firework show later in this place. That’s why it’s so crowded now.”

Takatora nods. So that’s why the bus is always full today.

“Isn’t that why you go here with your husband now?”

Takatora chokes his coffee. “I’m not—”

“Yes, yes we are.” Yoshitsugu cuts in. “I can become so forgetful sometimes. Silly me.”

(“What the hell.” Takatora thinks, but still blushing anyway).

“Well at least you have your husband besides you now.” she taps her foot. “But my Father is alone now. I’m worried.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“Why?”

“Because all fathers in this world has a super power to find their lovely daughters anywhere in this world.”

“Huh? You’re so silly, Miss. There’s no way—”

“Ina!”

“Father!” Ina exclaims. Her eyes shines brighter. “You’re right, Miss! He finds me!”

Takatora gulps his saliva. It’s ... It’s his professor’s assistant, Honda Tadakatsu!

(He can feel his spine shivering right now).

“How many times do I have to tell you not to wander on your own?”

“But you left me.”

“I was buying you a drink.” Tadakatsu sighs. “Now let’s go back. Say thanks to them.”

“Ookay.” Ina takes off her flower crown. “This is for you, Miss. As a thank you. It’s okay right, Father?”

Tadakatsu nods. Yoshitsugu takes it and wears it on his head. “Thank you. I shall treasure it.”

“Bye-bye, Miss Pretty Hair. Bye-bye Miss’s husband!” Ina waves her hand as Tadakatsu picks her up. Both Takatora and Yoshitsugu returns the wave.

“I will not tell Professor Tokugawa you miss his class because you had a date with your ....” Tadakatsu’s voice trails off. “But such action will not be tolerate any further. He expects better from his favorite student.”

And with that Tadakatsu left. Ina is still waving at them.

“You’re so going to be dead.” Yoshitsugu chuckles. Takatora nods in silent.

 

 

 

 

“I have something to tell you.”

“Hm?” Takatora shifts himself closer to Yoshitsugu. They are lying on the grass, under a maple tree, waiting for the fireworks to be launched. People are walking pass them and chattering loudly, but Takatora still find himself focusing on the man in front of him.

“You were not stripping in front of the manager.”

“WHAT.” Takatora shouts. “You—I panicked when you said I did it! I guess that’s a relief, right.”

“I didn’t say you were not stripping.”

Takatora feels there’s a lightning strikes onto his back.

“You were not stripping in front of the manager.” Yoshitsugu turns his body towards him. “You were stripping in front of  _me_.”

“Holy—” Takatora takes a deep breath. “ _What_.”

“And you were proposing to me as well.”

Takatora feels there’s a second lightning strikes onto his back. Harder.

“Oh my God—” Takatora yelps. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not a good drinker but I’ve never—”

“I never said I didn’t like it.” Yoshitsugu giggles. “I find it quite amusing, actually. I remember Kiyomasa films it.”

“But that’s not want I want to tell you,” he cuts in. “I want to answer your proposal.”

“You take it as a serious matter?”

“Would you  _not_  take it as a serious matter?”

“Well,  _I would_ , but not in my drunken state! I would like to propose you but in a more appropriate situation!”

“Then propose to me now.”

The silence hits them.

“What? Like now  _now_?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh—” Takatora suddenly feels something is flipping his stomach. “I don’t know how to do it correctly.”

“No matter,” Yoshitsugu moves closer. “Have you ever hear me say no?”

_“I will not surrender myself to Tokugawa.”_

“No.” Takatora’s heart fell. Yoshitsugu’s blue eyes reflects on Takatora’s brown. Takatora chortles and Yoshitsugu forms a small smile. They moves closer, and when the fireworks are launched, they kiss.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Takatora says with confidence in his voice.

 

 

 

 

They ride a bus on their way home.

Yoshitsugu is asleep next to Takatora. His head is resting on his shoulder. Takatora stares at the beautiful man besides him, completely ignores the flickering street lights that are reflected on the window. Takatora sighs in relief. He feels happier somehow. He feels ... lighter. Like he’s in the top of the world.

He feels immeasurably happy (wow he says happy twice).

Takatora peeks at Yoshitsugu again. Yoshitsugu snores a little. He almost fall onto Takatora’s lap, but quickly regains his composure and sits again. Takatora can’t help but to giggle.

(Oh God, he is acting like some lovestruck teenage girls!).

Takatora squishes their hands together. He hopes this can lasts forever.

 

 

 

 

_“But nothing lasts forever.”_  The girl in front of him—the girl he met earlier at the bookstore—says to him with a cunning smile.

Takatora ignores her. 

 

 

 

 

Yoshitsugu might be small, but he’s still heavy as hell.

Yoshitsugu can be a heavy sleeper if he wants to (particularly to annoy him), and of all day he decides to annoy him now, in this time of day. So Takatora have to piggyback him for the rest of their way home. Plus Takatora still have to carry their food basket from their picnic earlier, so imagine the pain he has to endure.

(But they say love blinds them all so maybe it’s no a problem).

(Takatora, you become too cheesy in the span of ten pages of this story).

“Yoshitsugu, we’re home.” Takatora informs. “Give me your key. You lock your room.”

“Let’s just sleep together.” Yoshitsugu groans.

“Let’s just forget your idea and put you in bed.” Takatora groans in return.

“I won’t do anything. I promise.”

“... What makes you think I think you’ll do something?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

“Don’t twist my words.” Takatora exclaims. “But don’t you worry I might do something?”

“No, you won’t.”

“How cocky of you.” Takatora says in amusement. “What makes you think I will not rape you in your sleep?”

“Because I trust you.” Yoshitsugu looks at Takatora in the eyes. “Even if you do, I might as well enjoy it.”

(Takatora discovers maybe Yoshitsugu has a kink he never tell anyone).

“You’re unbelievable.” Takatora laughs.

 

 

 

 

Watching Yoshitsugu’s chest rise and fall as he sleeps eases Takatora’s mind somehow. Maybe because he’s close to him. Maybe because that way Takatora can be sure that Yoshitsugu next to him is real and is not going anywhere.

(Where will he go anyway?).

Takatora is brushing Yoshitsugu’s silky hair when Yoshitsugu opens his eye sleepishly. “Go to sleep.” Yoshitsugu says.

“I can’t,” he replies. “The sight in front of me is too distracting.”

“Cheesy.” Yoshitsugu laughs. “Seriously, Takatora. Go to sleep. I don’t like the idea of Mr. Honda’s punishment happen to you. You know they are pretty ... daring.”

“Five more minutes and I’ll sleep.”

“Fine. But I’ll sleep now. Good night.”

“Night.”

No conversations are exchanged after that.

 

 

 

 

“I was having a weird dream.”

That is until Takatora decides to open his mouth again.

“You tell me I can tell you anything right?”

Yoshitsugu groans because his sleep is disturbed, but he listens to Takatora nonetheless. “I was having a weird dream this morning. But rather than a dream ... It feels more like a memory. A past memory.”

“Is that why you acted weird earlier?”

“Yes. I feel like I’m not myself. I feel like I’m dreaming when I wake up. Does that make any sense?”

“It doesn’t. But then again it’s a dream, nothing makes sense in a dream.” Yoshitsugu tells. “Go on. Tell me more about the dream.”

“There’s you, me, and a maple tree we lied under today. And then ....” Takatora stops. “I ... You ....”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No. Yeah. Sorry.”

Yoshitsugu shifts himself closer to Takatora before he kisses Takatora’s forehead. “I will not go anywhere, Takatora.”

“I know.” Takatora grabs Yoshitsugu’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. “I know.” he breaths in.

(Where will he go anyway?).

“Good.” Yoshitsugu goes back to his spot. “Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“All right.”

Yoshitsugu holds Takatora’s cheek. “Everything will be okay, Takatora.”

And the rest is black.

 

 

 

 

_I leave the rest to you._

 

 

 

 

 

Takatora wakes up from his sleep.

He wakes up in his futon, in the middle of his wide, spacious room. Beside his futon there lies his wooden table with his unfinished work on it. His parchments and books are all tidy up in the corner of his room. He has a sliding door, not a door knobbed one, and his floors are from straws. And the most important thing, his room is not blue like it was supposed to.

Takatora panics.

And he doesn’t feel better when he hears someone calls his name—because  _God he really hopes it’s a man with a long silky hair who wears apron and his blue scarf who calls his name_ —but no. Instead he finds Izumo no Okuni standing on his doorstep.

“Takatora-kun?”

_He is dreaming._

“This—isn’t right,” he starts to sob. “It seems so real—when he have breakfast, when we walk together, when I stare at his sleeping face. All those things—”

“ _There, there,_ ” Okuni hugs Takatora and pats his head. “Everything will be okay.”

_“I’ll be here when you wake up._

_Everything will be okay, Takatora.”_

Everything will not be okay, Takatora thinks.  _‘Because you’re not here, and yes, you do say no to me like that time before I kill you. And you lie to me, like now. Because you do it all the time.’_

(Takatora continues to cry in Okuni’s hug.

_“How wonderful is that if we can see them? Get to touch and interact with them again?”_

The answer is no, it’s not wonderful at all. In fact it’s devastating because you know it’s not your reality and  _it’s not real_.)

 

 

 

 

(on the brighter side, at least he has a happy memory. Even if it’s not a real one).

 

 

 

 

_“My dream has been shattered.”_

Then let’s make a new one.

 

.fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Samurai Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI.


End file.
